1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical stapling and cutting instrument adapted for use in trans-anal resection and an associated method for performing trans-anal resection. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surgical stapling and cutting instrument having a curvature particularly adapted to fit within the rectum adjacent the anal canal for the performance of the trans-anal resection as well as the method for using the surgical stapling and cutting instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical stapling and cutting instruments are commonly utilized in the diagnosis and treatment of pathologies treated by staple resection. Surgical stapling instruments provide a mechanism to extend the transluminal exploitation of mechanical suturing devices introduced via the anal canal, mouth, stomach and service accesses. Although surgical stapling and cutting instruments are most commonly utilized with rectal pathologies, surgical stapling and cutting instruments may be used in a variety of environments.
Surgical stapling and cutting instruments generally include a support frame, an anvil attached to the support frame and a cartridge module carrying a plurality of staples. The instruments also include a driver within the cartridge module which pushes all of the staples out simultaneously into the anvil to form the staples into a generally B-shape, suturing tissue together. In addition, these instruments include approximation mechanisms for moving the cartridge module from a spaced position relative to the anvil to accept tissue therebetween to a closed position where the tissue is clamped between the anvil and the cartridge module. Finally, the instruments include a firing means for moving the staple driver forward to form the staples against the anvil.
In addition to other procedures, surgical stapling and cutting instruments have been utilized in conjunction with trans-anal resections. Trans-anal resection is a surgical procedure utilized to remove tissue, for example, tumorous tissue, within the rectum by operating through the anus. This procedure is commonly performed to treat early stage rectal cancer or rectal tumors close to the anus. In accordance with this procedure, a section of the rectum is removed and the remaining opposed edges are coupled to complete the linking of the anus with the remainder of the rectum.
With the foregoing in mind, those skilled in the art will appreciate the need for more advanced procedures relating to trans-anal resection, as well as the need for advanced instruments specifically designed to facilitate the advanced surgical procedures. The present invention addresses this need through the provision of a technique for trans-anal resection and an associated curved cutter stapler adapted for assisting in the performance of the procedure.